Ever Rain
by Chizuru Ren
Summary: Awal pertemuan seorang Akagi Kazuyuki dengan seorang gadis bemata hazel dan berambut senada. Di bawah tirai hujan saat pulang dari stasiun sore itu, dia mengerti bahwa hatinya yang menghangat saat melihat senyumnya dan rasa sesak di dadanya saat gadis itu menjauh bukanlah sebuah kebetulan./Akagi's POV, OOC, dan author baru di fandom ini. Pleaseee RnR :)


**Ever Rain © Chizuru Ren**

**A Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2 © KONAMI**

**Casts : Akagi Kazuyuki, Heroine**

**CANON, Akagi Kazuyuki's POV, OOC (mungkin? :v)**

* * *

**.**

Aku mendesah panjang sepanjang jalan, tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan saat harus mengambil jalan memutar karena kau punya masalah dengan arah. Bukan berarti aku buta arah, hanya saja aku kurang bisa menghafal jalan. Butuh beberapa kali melewati jalan yang sama agar aku bisa benar-benar menghafalnya di luar kepala. Salah satu staff anggota OSIS berbohong padaku bahwa Hanegasaki memiliki rute yang gampang untuk dijangkau. Nyatanya—lah alih-alih langsung sampai, kakiku malah melangkah tak karuan melewati jalanan yang sepi. Walaupun pemandangan disini cukup bagus tapi tetap saja—BAGAIMANA AKU PULANG NANTI? _OH KAMI-SAMA_!

Dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, _Kami-sama_ memberikanku ujian dengan petir lalu disambut hujan lebat setelahnya. Aku tertawa miris sambil menutupi kepalaku dengan tas. Tempat berteduh. Tempat berteduh. Aku berlari sambil mencari tempat berteduh dan—ah kupikir disana cukup bagus. Aku melihat gadis berambut _hazel_ juga berteduh disana, rambutnya masih basah, mungkin aku datang beberapa saat setelah dia tiba.

"Ah yang benar saja," aku mengeluh sambil mengusap-usap lengan bajuku yang basah."Padahal tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan siang tadi. Dan yah sepertinya hujannya akan lama," aku mengusap kembali tasku. Aku dapat merasakan gadis itu melihatku sambil mengangguk.

"Uhm. Sepertinya. Bagaimana dong?" dia berujar dengan aksen yang sedikit _tomboy_ namun suaranya yang imut tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesan _feminim_nya.

"Keliatannya tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu disini. Menunggu hujannya berhenti," aku menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali menamati hujan. Benar benar tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Ah, yang benar saja.

"Mungkin kau benar," dia melonggokan kepalanya ke depan, mencoba mengintip di sela-sela hujan.

Aku melihat kearahnya. Dan mata kami bertemu. Ah, waktu seperti berhenti beberapa detik hingga akhirnya kami saling memalingkan wajah. Detak jantungku saat ini seperti sudah mengalahkan suara hujan. Hal ini sangat asing, aduh ini pasti efek hujan eh bukan ini pasti efek dingin. Ayolah, Akagi Kazuyuki, kau bisa lebih dari ini!

"Hei," aku mencoba untuk tidak gugup dan melihat kearahnya. "Apa ada toko serba ada di dekat sini? Atau mungkin stasiun?"

Dia melirikku dengan ekor matanya sampai akhirnya menatapku dengan benar. "Ada stasiun dekat sini, sih."

"Biasanya stasiun menjual payung kan? Kau tahu, kita bisa-bisa kena demam kalau terlalu lama disini. Apalagi kita basah kuyup begini."

Dia mangut-mangut mengerti, "Uhm. Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu."

"He? Mending kamu disini saja, biar aku yang membelikannya untukmu."

"Tidak mau! Aku akan tetap ikut. Kalau cuma kau yang beli, kau akan lebih basah dari ini, kau tahu?" dia menarik bibirnya ke samping sambil menautkan alisnya.

Aku berjengit. Mengesampingkan wajahnya yang imut dibingkai dengan rambut _hazel_ selehernya, gadis ini sangat keras kepala. Aku ikut menautkan alisku, "Iya iya. Jangan keras kepala begitu."

"_Geez_. Kau juga."

Aku mengehela nafas panjang,"Ah. Ayo."

"H-hey. T-tunggu!" lalu disusul dengan suara air yang berkecipak di belakangku. Dasar.

Aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan bintang hari ini kalau aku begitu sial. Nyatanya—

"Ada yang menjual payung. Tapi—" kami sama-sama berhenti di depan sebuah toko.

"Eh? Tinggal satu?" gadis itu berujar kepada dirinya sendiri saat dia melihat payung yang ada di sebuah rak di depan toko hanya bersisa satu.

"Aku akan cari tempat yang lain. Kau beli saja yang itu."

"Eh? Aku sudah basah kuyup begini. Kamu saja yang membelinya," dia menggaruk pipinya sambil menampilkan cengiran lebar.

Aku menautkan alisku kembali. "Kau ini.. keras kepala sekali ya. Orang-orang pasti juga berpikir demikian."

Dia berjengit tak suka. "Kau juga!"

Dan dari kejauhan, tampak seorang ibu muda berlari berpayungkan tasnya. Dia masuk ke dalam toko dan berbincang dengan empunya. Mengambil sebuah payung yang tersisa lalu kemudian pergi. Sementara kami saling melongo melihat ibu itu kembali ke dalam tirai hujan.

"Ah—"

"Ini karena kamu tidak cepat cepat membelinya," aku berujar sambil memijat pangkal hidungku. "Kau bisa terkena demam nanti, kau tahu?"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bukan aku saja. Kau juga bakal terkena demam, tahu!" dan disusul sebuah bersin.

"Tuh! Tuh! Apa aku bilang. Ini karena kamu begitu keras kepala," dan aku merasa ingin—

Achoo!

Diam sejenak.

"Pfft," aku menahan tawa.

"Haha," dan disusul tawanya.

Dan berakhir dengan kita yang saling menertawakan kekeras kepalaan masing-masing.

"Haha. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau harus segera lari ke rumah," aku berujar di sela tawaku.

"Haha. Ya, kau benar," dia juga berujar di sela tawanya. "Aku gak mau terkena lebih dari ini," disusul bersin lagi. Dia mengusap hidungnya, "Ah maksudku, kau juga kan tidak mau terkena lebih dari—" bersin"—ah mou bersin ini mulai menggangguku."

Aku tertawa. Gadis ini lumayan lucu juga. "Yea. Aku akan berlari setelah kau berlari."

"He?" dia memasang wajah bingungnya sambil memegang hidungnya."Kau tidak berpikiran kalau akan akan mencari toko lain dan membeli payung, kan?"

Ah, tahu saja. Aku memasang cengiran terbaikku.

"Kau lihat? Aku bahkan sudah lebih parah darimu," dia bersin kembali. Lalu menatapku dengan tajam, "Kejam!"

Aku tertawa kembali. Ucapannya barusan walau diikuti dengan tatapan tajam tapi dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengataiku. _Yare_, gadis ini.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu!" dia berdiri tegap seakan polisi stasiun yang sedang berpatroli. "Kita lari bersama, oke?" lalu mengambil posisi orang siap berlari.

Aku tertawa sekilas lalu mengikuti permainannya."Baiklah. Baiklah. Dalam hitungan tiga, oke?"

"_Sen—No—"_ ujar kami berdua berbarengan.

Kami saling menembus hujan. Dan tawa kami kini bersatu dengan hujan.

"_Jaa ne_!" dia berteriak sambil membalikan badan dan melambaikan tangan.

"_Jaa_!" aku membalas teriakannya. Lalu melihatnya berlari menjauh.

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa menyukai seseorang bisa sesederhana ini. Namun siapa namanya? Dan apa emailnya? Apa dia sedang menyukai seseorang? Siapa?

Sudahlah, Akagi. Pertemuan pertama seperti ini hanya kebetulan. Kau tidak bisa berharap lebih dari ini.

—Ya kan?

.

**OWARI** [?]

**.**

* * *

Ini sebenernya fanfiksi iseng yang karena saking gabutnya begadang dan gak tahu kudu ngapain. Gue ngubek-ngubek laptop dan ketemu Desmume, bah langsung bapeeeeer keinget bang Akagi. Hahaha. Oke, gue gak janji bakal ada sekuel atau bakal dibikin multichap walau sebenernya draft udah ada sih :'D

Ohya sebelumnya terima kasih untuk _**crystallized cherry**_ atas sarannya, Zenmatenya benar-benar berhasil. Galau karena gagal publish langsung menguap. Terima kasih sekali lagi :3

And—

**Review Pleaseeee? :'D**


End file.
